


children

by bythunder



Series: jonsadrabblefest [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/pseuds/bythunder
Summary: Sansa wants children and Jon doesn't.





	children

**Author's Note:**

> for [jonsadrabblefest](https://jonsadrabbles.tumblr.com) \- day 3: children

Jon had been the love of her life. What they had was deep and passionate, yet safe and comfortable too. Sansa could see it clearly, the two of them growing old together, happily ever after. That is, until Jon’s friend Gilly had her baby. Sansa remembered holding that precious bundle and saying,  _“I can’t wait to start our family.”_  She thought Jon was in agreement about their future, which is why it broke her heart when he said,  _“I don’t think I want children.”_

 

They broke up that night.

 

It was hard moving on from him, but Sansa managed. She knew what she wanted in life, marriage and motherhood, and she wasn’t willing to sacrifice that, not even for Jon. That’s not to say those things came easily. Sansa dated a few men over the years, she came close to marrying once. Harry was sweet and had two little girls already, but that had fallen apart a few months before the wedding. Though, truthfully, Sansa probably dodged a bullet there.

 

She tried not to think about Jon often. Even after all this time, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking what the life they could’ve had if things had been just a little bit different, but those possibilities hurt too much. It was better not to think of him at all.

 

Of course, that was much easier before he came back to Wintertown. When she bumped into him while running errands, it seemed like a hallucination -Jon pushing a stroller, her biological clock is making her see things- until he said her name. “It’s been a long time, Sansa. How are you?”

 

“—You have a baby?” Tactless, but she didn’t understand what she was seeing. This didn’t make sense.

 

“Yeah. This is Serra, my daughter.”

 

“How-?  _When-_?”

 

“Maybe we should talk over coffee,” Jon interrupted.

 

Sansa agreed and took the ten minutes it took to walk to the coffeehouse to gather her thoughts. She might’ve made smalltalk with Jon, but she can’t recall.  _Jon has a daughter_ , it’s just so unbelievable.

 

“So you’re probably wondering about—”

 

“Yeah. I thought you didn’t want kids.”  _You said you didn’t want kids_.

 

“I didn’t think I did, but when Ygritte got pregnant, she said she was keeping it, and I had to change my plans.”

 

“Oh, well… congratulations, I guess.” Sansa tried to smile, but she felt heartbroken all over again. It was an ugly jealousy that she thought she’d outgrown.  _Apparently not_. She immediately, irrationally hated the woman who got Jon.

 

“Do you have any children?”

 

“Not yet, but someday. Hopefully as cute as this one,” Sansa coos, plucking at Serra’s red curls. Another jealous pang.  _She could be ours_. “…Are you married then?”

 

“Ah, no. Ygritte and I aren’t together anymore,” Jon said.

 

“That’s too bad. I’m sorry, Jon.”

 

“Don’t be. I ended it. I didn’t think it was fair to her, seeing as I’m in love with someone else.”

 

“You are?”

 

“Sansa Stark, I have never gotten over you.”


End file.
